A wireless communication system can be utilized to provide wireless access to various communication services (e.g., voice, video, data, messaging, content broadcast, etc.) for users of the system. Wireless communication systems can operate according to a variety of network specifications and/or standards, such as Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA). These specifications and/or standards use different modulation techniques, such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Multi-Carrier CDMA (MC-CDMA), Single-Carrier CDMA (SC-CDMA), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), Single-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA), and so on.
In conventional wireless communication networks, data bursts between the user handset and the communication network occur frequently to transfer data between the user handset and communication network. Often, a first data burst is sent resulting the user handset being transitioned from an idle state to a high bandwidth active state to send or receive the data burst and then continuing to use wireless network resources until the tail time for releasing such resources is reached, wherein the user handset is transitioned back to the idle, only to be almost immediately followed by another data burst that results in the state transition process occurring all over again. Such inefficient scheduling of data bursts result in inefficient state transitions (e.g., transition of the user handset from idle state high power state, transition from high power active state to low power active state or to idle) by the user handset result in unnecessary allocation and use of wireless network resources and unnecessary power consumption by the user handset. Also, in various wireless network deployments, such as third generation (3G) cellular networks or the like, the release of radio resources can be controlled by inactivity timers. However, the timeout value itself (e.g., the tail time) can have a significantly long duration (e.g., up to 15 seconds) due to the necessity of trading off resource utilization efficiency for low management overhead and good stability. This, in turn, can result in a wastage of a considerable amount of radio resources and battery energy associated with respective user handsets.
Today, there is no way to effectively manage data transfers, particularly scheduling of data bursts, between a user handset and a communication network. The above-described deficiencies of today's systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.